


Operation: Surprise Gift

by reaneri



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Also Riddle x Octavinelle, Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri
Summary: The Octavinelle trio is once again staying in NRC for the holidays.One night, Riddle texted Floyd to retrieve an item he carelessly left in the library — but it turns out that “item” is his gift to him.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Operation: Surprise Gift

“I left something in the library. Magic history section, first shelf, lowest one. Will you get it for me, please?”

Riddle absentmindedly tapped his index finger at the back of his phone as he read the message that he typed again and again. 

Unconsciously, he straightened his back and pressed send. As much as he wanted to ignore it, his heart started hammering in his chest as he waited for a reply. 

He was literally staring at his phone as if poking a hole on it with his eye; an unusual thing for someone like Riddle. 

_Ping_. The message loaded and he wasted no time reading it.

> _eeeeh~ it’s not like kingyo-chan to message me first. you sure it’s not for jade or azul?_

Riddle breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t even aware that he was holding his breath.

> _but fineee, i’ll get it. if you’re sure it’s there_

Thank goodness Floyd is not in a bad or unusual mood. It’s easier to handle, easier to manage — one less headache for Riddle. 

_Just stay that way until you get it, please,_ he silently prayed. _Ah. Overthinking again._

> _wait did you ask me because you thought i was less busy than jade or azul_

With brows furrowed, he calmly texted, “Floyd, it’s for you. And it’s not because of that.” 

“But yes, I’m sure. Thank you.”

Well, 99% sure, at least.

He might not be as thorough as Azul when it comes to plan execution but he still prides himself for his preparations. Possible scenarios already ran in his head before and he did what he can to avoid any kind of failure.

For Operation: Surprise Gift (simple name but it will do), he thought about the chance of it getting destroyed or the chance of it getting stolen. To prevent that, he previously spent a day learning advanced magic and casted the best spell possible.

As long as the library won’t catch a fire and as long as no one overblots near the site, it shall be fine, Riddle thinks.

“I have to eat dinner with mother. Tell me if you got it.” He sent.

“Make sure you eat too.” 

> _just wanna tell you that yes, azul and my brother are busy cleaning the dorm_
> 
> _i already helped earlier don’t worry_
> 
> _azul said i should rest haha~_
> 
> _library, magic history section. i’m going. enjoy your dinner_
> 
> _make sure you eat something that will help you grow tall, yeah?_

The messages arrived one after another and Riddle rolled his eyes. Three things: One, knowing the trio, he is certain that Azul didn’t say that. He probably can’t do anything about Floyd’s behavior so he just let him be. Two, he really did not message him specifically because he thought that Floyd is less busy — but he didn’t bother correcting him either. Three, blocked. 

...Except he can’t. Unfortunately.

He shook his head (still, you can notice the little smile on his face) and left his phone in his room to have dinner. 

“Azuuul~ Kingyo-chan asked me a favor. Apparently he left something in the library and I’m gonna get it. I’ll come back later, ‘kay.”

He was supposed to prepare today’s dinner with Jade but eh, he can handle it. 

Floyd was about to leave when—

“Perfect! Can you get me this on your way?” Azul handed him a list of herbs and a couple of madols. 

At first, he thought Azul would be annoyed but now, he’s sporting a smile. Knowing Azul for years now, he knew that this smile is not one of those polite ones. _Tch_.

“I’ll get them, jeez. I’ll get them.” Floyd took the list and madols then shoved them in his pocket. “There’s no need for that creepy look, Azul.”

After doing some errands for Azul, Floyd took the bag of herbs in the library. Without wasting time, he proceeded to the specific corner that kingyo-chan mentioned. 

Philosophy, Arithmetic, Alchemy, Magical Pharmaceutics, and several sections later, Magic History. Geh, why is it in the last section. NRC’s library had always been quiet, but never this eerily quiet. It creeps him out. 

Right in front of the very first shelf, he bent down to look for whatever item kingyo-chan carelessly left. Come to think of it, he never mentioned what _it_ was. 

He was about to send a text, asking what it was, but it seems like it wasn’t needed. Something stood out among the pile of books. 

Before grabbing it, Floyd sat down on the floor and took out his phone. The lack of reply tells that Riddle is probably still having dinner but that’s no problem.

He typed a quick message, “kingyo-chan did you place the gifts on the lowest shelf because you can’t reach the top one” 

His phone lit up signaling a new message just right after he closed his phone. 

> _Floyd!!!!!_

“Haha, so he’s done eating after all~” He muttered playfully.

> _Nevermind, I’m not even going to ask you anything._

With a laugh loud enough to get him kicked out in the library on a normal school day (thank whatever there is to thank that today is not a normal school day), Floyd took three well-wrapped flat gifts. There was a label sticking on each of the wrappers.

“For Azul. - Riddle.”

“For Jade. - Riddle.”

**_“For Floyd. - Riddle.”_ **

Floyd didn’t wait to get back to Octavinelle. He placed Azul’s bag of herbs on the floor and ungracefully pulled the ribbon and torn the gift wrapper. 

Inside, there’s a neatly folded sweater and a Christmas card. At first, it looks like the content was printed, but it was just Riddle’s very own handwriting.

> _I know it gets quite cold in NRC during holiday season so I went with this. Wearing something out of your dorm uniform or our school uniforms is also good for a change._
> 
> _Happy Holidays to you._
> 
> _(I give you permission to text me if needed. I can’t promise quick replies but I’ll get back to it once I can. Also, I believe I make good company.)_
> 
> _Riddle Rosehearts_

“Awww, Kingyo-chaaan!” Floyd fumbled on his buttons to quickly remove his dorm uniform. After removing several layers, he wore the light blue sweater that Riddle gave to him as a Christmas present.

Floyd used to hate shirts or any kind of clothing since they stick in his body and they were often uncomfortable but for some reason, he liked how this embraces him. It feels… very, very warm. (Even though the cold doesn’t bother him that much.)

Picking up his phone, he opened his front camera and took a quick selfie.

“eeeeh~ now i have to think of what to give kingyo-chan when he gets back~” He texted and shamelessly attached his selfie.

Tossing Riddle’s gifts for Azul and Jade in the bag, Floyd stood up and left the library. He totally forgot about the dorm uniform he removed. 

> _Don’t worry about it. Teasing me less would be enough for a change. Merry Christmas, Floyd._

Floyd was humming on the way back as he texted, “no, i have to think of other present haha”

“merry christmas, kingyo-chan~ ♡”

**Author's Note:**

> Riddle gave everyone gifts so it won’t be obvious that Floyd gets a special treatment lol. They all receive sweaters but only Floyd gets a card!
> 
> One day late but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, florid and twst nation!
> 
> (feel free to talk to me on twt - im @reanneri!)


End file.
